Kindisch Teufel
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: I am naught but a ghost… a ghost of suffering and revenge. I am naught but a man… a man of sin and treachery. I am naught but damned… damned by her spirit alone. I wonder… are there some more people like me out there? FemSasuNaru… lolicon.


I believe this is what you guys call LOLICON.

Small girl x adult guy… pedophilia…

I proudly present you… **Kindisch Teufel**!

It stands for Childish Devil in German…

A FemSasuNaru fic… and it's a little experimental…

This is what I call… venturing into other fields.

May you enjoy my little treat! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO. EVERY **RIGHT** BELONGS TO **MK** AND WHAT'S **LEFT** BELONGS TO **ME**.

**WARNINGS: **HENTAI, ORANGE, GORE, VIOLENCE AND SOME POSSIBLE BASHINGS!

**OC ALERT: **DEFINITELY!

…

—**KINDISCH TEUFEL—**

…

**Summary: **I am naught but a ghost… a ghost of suffering and revenge. I am naught but a man… a man of sin and treachery. I am naught but damned… damned by her spirit alone. I wonder… are there some more people like me out there? FemSasuNaru… lolicon.

Rated M Horror/Crime Sasuke U. and Naruto U.

…

—**KINDISCH TEUFEL—**

…

_I sit at the edge of my bed… naked and scared. The blanket is wrapped around my back and my wee little hands pulls it close. I pant in pain and cold… my breath forming into a clear cloud of hot air. My folded legs are before me… endlessly shaking. My cheeks are enveloped by my dried tears… red from the constant slapping. The sides of my mouth and my chin are wet with my own and someone else's saliva. My lashes budge and a word seeps from my frozen lips…_

"_Die."_

_From my arched back position, I slowly lie down… flattening my back with the bed behind me and squeezing the covers as I press myself deeper. The bloody sheet starts to fume the odor of death and I close my eyes to quietly inhale the toxic smell from the red bed. I spread my arms at the soft yet hardened bed sheet… slowly waving my extremities and rubbing it further with the blanket. I stretch my folded legs to the ceiling… and start cycling in the air._

_These movements reveal the wounds in my body… deep enough to have killed me. Some more fresh blood comes out from my wounds and yet I continue to move… whispering the same word all along, "Die. Die. Die." I then stop…_

_I shoot myself up and stand at the freezing floor… which is painted by a familiar red organic paint. The blanket smoothly slips down my skin and I let go of it. I walk naked at the room… with four unidentified, brutally slaughtered bodies. I then turn to side on my heels and face the closet. I open it and find a black elegant silk robe. I put it on… staining it with my bloody hands._

_I walk out of the house and look up at the darkness-stricken sky. The world stays still as I breathe in a new scent of air from the night breeze. Lights flash behind me and I turn to my back—_

_Doom._

_Has come for me._

**KINDISCH TEUFEL**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**CHAPTER 1: THE PLAYFUL NIGHT OF DOOM**

A blond man slams himself face flat at the bed, the man evident of physical and mental fatigue.

_The shrilling sound of screeching wheels and fast-paced pictures of flashing images…_

He lifts his body like doing a push-up… making his sweat-covered forehead staying at the clean sheet under him for some seconds. He pants… his hot breath escapes his lips like a visible cloud of air.

_The sound of the loudest thud against his metal chamber… a picture of red liquid getting painted on his sight…_

Wearing a helpless face, he sits up and keeps his gaze at the floor.

_Another thud… the sounds of asphalt cracking… the sounds of screeching wheels… the sound of acceleration…_

He slaps his forehead with a hand and shakes his head, "No, you didn't." He releases a final deep breath and stands up… taking off his sweaty white tees by pulling it up, off his head. His blonde locks couldn't possibly sway as they should… since they are sticking to his scalp because of sweat. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and pants a couple of breath once more. His well-defined chest inflates and deflates as he does his deep breaths. A sweat drips from his neck towards his smooth and sexy pectorals. He unzips his pants and let them slip through his legs towards his ankles after some tugging down. He kicks them off and walks towards his closet with only boxers.

He then winces at a sudden sting of the scars he has gathered from the earlier accident. He checks his left arm and sees a long bleeding cut along his lower arm. He hisses at the pain and opens the walk-in closet with the luckily unharmed hand…

Drip.

Swing.

"FUCK!" he screams as he crashes to the floor. His azure eyes widen so much… at the horrible scene before him. A bloody small girl in a black robe is hanging by her foot from the ceiling of his closet. Her face is covered by her long black hair and her arms are dangling, fingers barely touching the floor. The blond man trembles and dashes to get away from his closet. He tries to run away but he slips as he tries to… hitting his head at the floor. He raises his head and shakes it a little and looks back to the… empty closet. He widens his eyes and slowly positions himself to crawl inside the walk-in closet. He inspects the closet with eyes of dread. He then finds nothing strange and he sits at the floor as he laughs out, "Fuck! Naruto, you idiot!"

He laughs some more and lies down at the floor, laughing out his nervousness and dread with closed eyes. He lays an arm bent above his head and continues to chuckle as his other arm straightens beside him. He gets to finally relax… lying at the cold floor in just boxers. He then starts to silently breathe… his chest inflating at every inhale and deflating at every exhale.

The cool breeze starts to kiss his sweaty body and the sensation seems to either soothe or tickle him. However, he smiles contentedly… trying to sleep at the floor. Until a hand, a small hand, runs over his body… from the navel to his babymaker. He suddenly shoots his eyes open… only to see a small girl beside him… touching his pride. Initial reaction is to jerk away… but as he further examine the girl— "Hi, Mister. You're not supposed to sleep at the floor."

"Y-You're…" Naruto lifts himself a little… to clearly see the face of the girl beside him. But her long raven hair is covering any sight of it from the blond. She suddenly chuckles like a soft child… upon making the stick half-erected inside that thin prison. He twitches and finally remembers what the child is doing… more like what is she playing with. He pulls back himself abruptly, much to the girl's silent disappointment, and rolls away from the girl. He sits up and closes his legs as he asks the girl with some faint blush on his tan cheeks, "You. Aren't you…"

"The girl you hit with your car? Yes." She says before gazing at the scared blond. Her skin so pale and her eyes so dark. Her long raven hair frames her face and it seems that her rosy lips are the only things that have color. He gulps and the girl stands up… giving him a full view of her height, frail body and elegant silk robe. She walks towards Naruto and the blond abruptly pulls himself backwards… away from the girl as he waves his hand hysterically, "Wait! I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean to hit you! Stop haunting me! Please!"

Naruto hits the wall and he shrieks, looking over his shoulder to see the wall he hates the most. He stares at it with all his dread until a small foot steps on his pride and he flings to the girl before him. She looks at him with a blank expression… until a smirk carves at her innocent-looking lips, "I don't think it would be hard for you. Since it feels like you've been fucking lots of women with this small penis of yours."

"What the fuck…" Naruto frowns at the girl… an insult has replaced his dread with anger. She smirks bigger and presses her foot against the belittled thing as she crosses her arms, "You angry now?" The blond then grabs her ankle and reaches for her wrist. She twitches and Naruto pulls her to him… violently slamming her small body against his firm chests. She groans a little and he locks her in place with a strong arm embracing her waist. He fuses smiling and teeth-grinding at her, holding her so tight to match her struggle, "You seem to be too young to talk about dicks. And I do not care if you're a ghost… I just wanted you to take that back."

"People finding pleasure as idiots praise the sizes of either their breasts or penises. Such beings deserve death…" Naruto twitches and loosens the hold on the girl. The girl then bears strange slit pupils and speaks at Naruto's face, "Such beings deserve nothing but death." She grabs Naruto's shoulders and slams him at the wall, "What's wrong, Mister? Back to getting scared?"

"What the hell are you?" Naruto speaks… not thinking twice asking such question. She drops her smirk and erases every emotion she has in a blink of her eyes. She then kisses the blond… so passionate that he can't help but to get carried away. He closes his eyes…

_A flashing image of a bloody room._

Naruto jerks and finds himself in a new place. It is a bloody room… three bodies, that are beyond recognition, are littered at the floor. Blood paints everything and the window is the only source of light. He then hears painful moans not far away. He turns to the bed and an unknown guy is making love with the little girl. The little girl is naked… and covered with blood. The girl is slipping her hands at his chest… and then the torso blows up. Naruto gasps at the scene and the girl kicks the remaining half away. She sits up the bed and flips the blanket to cover her back. Her dark orbs stare at him, _"You decide what to call me, Mister."_

"FUCK!" Naruto suddenly shoots up from his bed and pants at his seat. He then looks around to recognize his own room. He then gives up his curiosity about everything that has happened last night. Things that have been very, very weird and strange to him. He then notices something… as he looks down on his body… naked body. He only has his shirt covering the supposed to be covered part… and the supposed to be covered part is half-erected and cumming on its own. Naruto frowns… "Oh shit."

—KINDISCH TEUFEL—

"Aw, man. That news is disturbing." A guy sighs while leaning at the rooftop railings with his back and elbows. The news about the massacre at a house spreads around town. Four bodies are destroyed beyond recognition and cannot be identified anymore. The killer is one big cutthroat so everyone is advised to be wary all the time especially during night. Naruto is leaning at the railings with his arms and are gazing at the horizon before them. In his mind is the little girl last night…

"_**You decide what to call me, Mister."**_ Naruto blinks and his friend tugs him, "Oi, Uzumaki. Are you okay?" Naruto twitches suddenly and flings to him after some seconds, "Did you just call me?" The friend twists his lips and grabs Naruto's collar and draws his face close to his. Naruto stays quiet and the friend whispers, "Look, Uzumaki. You are really acting weird today. Normally, you would punch me if I do this. Now tell me what's disturbing _my Naru-chan_."

Naruto suddenly feels like throwing up and so he pulls himself away from his friend's hold. He then turns violet and lets out some words, "Inuzuka, never, I mean— **never** do that ever again." The friend goes speechless for a second and then he laughs, "Hahahah! Uzumaki, that is priceless! But I'm serious, tell me what's bugging you?" Naruto resumes to his previous position (arms at the railings) and says, "You probably won't believe me. But I'll tell you anyway… before you go and rape me."

"Heh, you bet." The guy mimics Naruto's position and a smirk of interest carves at his doggy face. Naruto starts after a moment of silence, "I hit a little girl on my way home." The friend twitches but continues to listen anyway. "It was on the same street in the news. But I just sped off and didn't bother to check if I did hit a little girl. When I got back at my house… she was there."

"Whoa! She who?"

"The little girl I just hit. And she seems to be shifting attitudes very often." Naruto looks at his friend and he continues to narrate… as if begging to be believed in, "She then speaks about killing me and my dick. She gets an opportunity to kiss me and… she took me somewhere I don't know. I've seen those bodies described in the news. Inuzuka, believe me, I'm telling the truth!"

"That's too much." The friend blinks in disbelief… and latterly he shakes his head and tries to clear things out, "Wait, she took you to the murder house? Did you see her there?" Naruto nods and he suddenly grabs his friend's shoulder as he drops his gaze at the ground, "I did…she killed the man that is doing her. The upper torso just blew up after she touched it. Inuzuka, I don't know if I'm just hallucinating or something… but right now…"

"Right now?"

"Greetings, mortal."

"Oh FUCK!" The friend yells as he almost throws himself at the railings. Naruto lessens his fall by gripping at the railings unlike his friend who even gets a lump in the head from it. The girl last night is standing before them and she is wearing a different dress… something pink and cute. She even has a hat to compliment the dress, "Mister, I have something for you. Here, take this." She throws something at Naruto's face and the friend gazes at the little girl with wonder and amusement. She then runs towards the railings and jumps down. Naruto takes the garment from his face and then they follow her with their eyes. However, she has disappeared long before.

"Wait, this is…" Naruto inspects the bright pink garment the little girl has thrown at him. It has writings that say, _'She pissed me off… so I took this from her. Quite surprising but I did.'_ Naruto dangles it before them, "This is Haruno's bra. How on Earth did she take this from her?"

"Man, maybe when she changed… the little girl grabbed that from her."

"Changed? Haruno wouldn't take her bra off unless it's swimming class."

"We don't have swimming classes today."

The two stares at each other and then at the bra. Naruto blushes a little, "It's still a little warm… like she's been wearing this not long ago." The friend covers his mouth with a hand to hide his giggles. Naruto releases a twitching smile, "I wonder how Haruno pissed her off."

"UZUMAKI!" A familiar growl makes the two guys shriek and lower the bra to see who's standing at the rooftop door. It is one furious pink-haired woman, a blonde with both hands at her mouth and a dark-haired girl that is blushing. The pinky madly walks towards them and then Naruto smiles big, "Wait, Haruno. Someone just gave it to me! It wasn't me—"

"Then why are you staring at it like that!" She blushes utterly and snatches the bra from Naruto's hands. She also gives Naruto one big blow on the head that send him down to the ground, "And why would that… that CREATURE give this to YOU!" The friend resorts on soundlessly laughing at the scene and then the dark-haired girl gets near him, her eyes pinned at Naruto and the pinky's beat-up session, "Kiba-kun, can you tell me who gave you… Sakura-san's bra?"

"Tell me how that little girl got her bra then, Hinata?" Kiba places his arm around Hinata's shoulders, both pair of eyes witnessing Naruto's physical harassment from Sakura. The blonde girl joins them and watches from their place. Hinata then says, "Anou… that little girl…"

_Sakura, Hinata and the blonde are walking towards the cafeteria for it is lunch time. They are talking about something… more like someone. The blonde starts, "Oh, well. I guess Uzumaki is not always on the mood for things." Sakura sighs and crosses her arms over her average breasts, "He must be disappointed with someone last night. We all know what kind of guy he is." The blonde smiles in agreement… but Hinata looks worried, "I wonder what happened. A little something like that couldn't just push Naruto-kun away from his everyday composure."_

"_Why are you so worried about that stupid airhead that knows nothing else than sex?" Sakura asks Hinata and she twitches, "Naruto-kun's… not like that." The blonde looks at Hinata then to Sakura, "She must be crazy worrying over that guy."_

"_Excuse me." The three girls look behind them… to see the little girl behind them. Little girls like her aren't supposed to be walking around the campus alone. Hinata kneels down and asks her, "Hello? Anou, children aren't supposed to walk on their own. Are you with somebody?"_

"_I want to know if you know someone by the name Uzumaki Naruto. I just wanted to see him." The little girl smiles with contentment and happiness and then the blonde repeats the name, "Did I hear that right? She wants to see Uzumaki." Sakura twists her lips and Hinata speaks, "I'm so sorry. We don't know where Naruto-kun is right now. Why don't you just come with us at the cafeteria, he could be there."_

"_Seriously, Hinata. You're inviting that girl with us?" Sakura speaks with despise and disgust, "We don't even know who she is. Besides, what will they think if we're seen with a child like her? I'm not going to be a mother or nanny, okay?" The blonde nods… and Hinata looks at the now emotionless girl. She says, referring to Sakura, "I'm not willing to go with an ugly virgin anyway. Catch you later, milady."_

"_Wait. Ugly virgin?" Sakura raises her brow and then she steps forward towards the girl, "For your information I am not a virgin anymore and I am not ugly. Or maybe… you're referring to yourself. Let's go, Ino, Hinata. We can't waste any more time with Uzumaki's little shit." Ino waves at her a flirty yet teasing goodbye and Hinata will be apologizing to her. The girl smiles wickedly and runs towards Sakura. Hinata shouts, "Sakura-san!"_

_Sakura and Ino stops walking and before Sakura can do her arrogant fling… the little girl jumps at her. Hinata and Ino widens their eyes like someone's towel drops from the waist… as the little girl passes through Sakura. The pinky gapes her mouth in horror as a child jumps through her. (Luckily, no one else is around to witness the little act.) Then the little girl motions to grab something above her head._

_She lands on a roll and stands up before the three girls who have joined one another after the jump. The little girl keeps her smirk and dangles the bright pink bra before them, "I think I have something that belongs to you." Sakura brings her hands to cup her breasts… feeling her nipples immediate confirms the situation. The little girl then runs away… and let the chase begin._

"I see." Kiba twists his lips… and then yells, "Oi, Haruno! Other than beating an innocent man… I guess you should just put your BRA on again! I can see your precious nipples revealing even from the distance!" Sakura stops hitting Naruto and crosses her arms around her breasts. Hinata blushes utterly and Ino comes to slap Kiba, "You pervert!" Sakura then coughs while blushing, "We'll be leaving for now. I'm not yet done with you, Uzumaki. Let's go, Ino, Hinata." The girls walk away… after Kiba laughs at Ino. Ino snubs him and Hinata smiles as she leaves. Kiba then pokes her ass that makes her scream and rush downstairs before the other two does.

Naruto stands up and resumes his position before the little girl has come, "Tell me, Inuzuka. Isn't it a little hard to be bisexual? Especially hitting on two different people of two different genders?" Kiba laughs out… and then pouts madly, "I'm not hitting on a guy, Uzumaki. But~…" he approaches the blond and holds the furthest shoulder and runs his hand to the back of Naruto's neck. The blond shivers as Kiba continues to speak, "Well~, if you want me to fuck you, don't hesitate to ask me to~."

"Fuck, Inuzuka. Don't make me cease your next generations… so don't mess with me." Naruto takes the arm off his neck. Kiba pouts again and leans at the railings near Naruto, "Look, Uzumaki. That kid just went through Haruno. If Hinata has seen it with her own eyes, then I believe you. That little girl is something… not human. You have to be pretty careful around her."

"Yeah, I know. But you know what… I don't think she's going to hurt me. If she wants to… she could have done that yesterday night." Naruto looks at the horizon again… like nothing hilarious has happen, "The best thing to do now is to think why something like her exists."

"No, Uzumaki. The best thing to do now… is to go to the clinic and have your face fixed! My, my Naru-chan looks horrible!"

"…That's a better idea, I guess. Ouw, it's starting to hurt…"

…

—**KINDISCH TEUFEL—**

…

The little girl is standing at a balcony… overlooking a beautiful garden. She has her arms crossed before her and her chin is connected to the cement railings. She is now wearing a red doll dress and she has a beautiful pearl neckband. She then turns to the view behind her… another massacre. She then straightens and walks through the literally bloody mess. She then turns to the balcony's view… the moon seems to be in the center of all.

"I need to find him… before everything gets erased." The little girl then proceeds towards the door, _'The only lead I have is Uzumaki Naruto… and I am not going to let him go without him serving me well.'_

[End of Chapter 1]

Whoa! I don't know when I will be able to post this but hopefully, I will not discontinue it.

I really like it when Naruto's the guy and Sasuke the girl… (or uke but I can't really do it in a Yaoi fic.).

Sorry for making Kiba… Kiba. Hahah! (As long as he's good-looking, he won't escape getting characterized as gay!)

And sorry for stealing Sakura's bra while she's wearing it.

You should be wondering why things seem to be normal around Sakura, Ino and Hinata by now…

So watch out for the next chappie! ^^

(I miss my Maddie (Madara Uchiha)! I wish I can find space for him in this fic. ^^)


End file.
